Lijang/Geschichten/Shaohao
Lijangs Briefe an Konogar Luchszam. ''Erster Brief'' Mein Lieber Kono, ich hoffe mein letzter Brief hat dich bei guter Gesundheit erreicht. Ein wenig mache ich mir Sorgen, da ich bisher keine Nachricht von dir erhielt. Aber das mag auch dem Umstand geschuldet sein, dass ich Grünstein mittlerweile verlassen habe und mich nun auf einer Reise den Spuren Shaohaos folgend befinde. Doch lass mich ganz von vorne beginnen. Die Moguruinen im Norden des Jadewaldes haben sich als wahre Fundgrube alten Wissens um die Frühzeit der Geschichte Pandarias herausgestellt. Wir fanden dort den Stab von Meister Pei-Zhi, Geistweiser unter dem letzten Kaiser Shaohao. Sein Geist gewährte uns Einsicht in einen Teil der Geschichte, den mein Volk nur allzu gerne vergessen möchte: die Gewaltherrschaft der Mogu. Doch dereinst waren die Mogu geschaffen worden, um das Land, das wir heute Pandaria nennen, zu beschützen. Ihren Ursprung nahm ihre Geschichte im Tal der ewigen Blüten. Meister Pei-Zhi gab uns eine wertvolle Botschaft mit auf unseren Weg: Pandaria ist ein Land voller Geschichte. Wenn du jemals unsicher bist hinsichtlich der Zukunft, musst du nur die Antworten aus der Vergangenheit suchen. Und so beschloss ich mich auf den Weg in das Tal der ewigen Blüten zu machen, der Wiege allen Lebens Pandarias so unterschiedlich es auch sein mag, der weisen Jinyu, der verschlagenen Hozen, der wuseligen Grummel, der kämpferischen Yaungol oder Meinesgleichen. Ich besuchte die Lehrensucher im Heim des Wissens und überreichte ihnen deinen technischen Schriftrollenbehälter und die Phiole des Sonnenbrunnens. Auch von Sambis magischem Bilderkasten waren sie vollauf begeistert. Hier traf ich auf einen alten Lehrensucher, der mich einlud ihn auf seiner Reise auf den Spuren des letzten Kaisers zu begleiten. Es sollte ein Weg der Demut und Erkenntnis werden. Und da ich davon nur aus Erzählungen wusste, die Orte, welche Shaohao besucht hatte jedoch noch nicht selbst gesehen hatte, schloss ich mich ihm an. Wir begannen die Reise am Fuße des Schreins der zwei Monde. Bevor die Horde das Tal umgegraben hat und das Sha sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte, als das verdorbene Herz des alten Gottes die heiligen Wasser unterhalb des Mogushanpalastes verschlang, breitete sich hier ein See magischen Wassers aus. Hier nahm der junge Kaiser die ihm anvertraute Aufgabe an und suchte die Wassersprecher der Jinyu auf, um sich seine verheißungsvolle Zukunft vorhersagen zu lassen. Doch die Visionen der Wassersprecher zeigten ihm ein Bild der Verwüstung und des Untergangs. Die Invasion der Brennenden Legion würde sein Reich vernichten, fand er nicht einen Weg etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Da machte sich der junge Kaiser auf den Weg zum Nimmerlaya, dem Dach der Welt, um dort die Jadeschlange um Rat zu bitten. Die Himmlische Erhabene war ein Symbol für die Weisheit und ihr Rat war hoch geschätzt. Und so machten auch wir uns an den beschwerlichen Aufstieg zu dem verschneiten Gipfel. Der Weg war steil und schon bald zeigte sich das launische Wetter in diesen Höhen. Schnee peitschte uns ins Gesicht und Windböen trachteten danach uns vom Weg abzubringen. Mir wurde klar, wie einsam und verlassen sich der Kaiser gefühlt haben musste, als er diesen Pfad entlang schritt. Und plötzlich stieg in mir eine Wehmut hoch über das was ich zurückgelassen hatte. Ich sah dein Gesicht vor mir und dachte an die lustigen Tavernenabende in den Glocken mit Eleona, Melinu und Tanetha. Ich fragte mich, wie groß Klein-William nun schon sein mochte und warum die Zeit Wunden der Veränderung und des Verlustes in mein Leben reißen musste. Je höher wir stiegen, desto mehr gingen wir schweigend. Jeder schien mit seiner eigenen Last zu hadern. Doch letztendlich erreichen wir den Gipfel, das Dach der Welt. Es war einfach überwältigend. Ein leichter Dunst verdeckte die Sicht ins Tal, doch über die Wolken hinweg konnte man meilenweit sehen. Bei besserer Witterung hätte man das gesamte pandarische Reich überblicken können. Welch erhabenes Gefühl musste dieser Anblick in Shaohao hervorgerufen haben. Als er um den Rat der Jadeschlange bat, erhielt er eine überraschende Antwort. Die Jadeschlange wusste, dass es dem jungen Kaiser an Weisheit mangelte. Doch ohne diese Weisheit konnte er seiner Aufgabe nicht gerecht werden. Also sagte sie zu ihm: "Finde das Herz Pandarias." Nun war er verwirrt, denn er wusste nicht wo er mit der Suche beginnen sollte. Und so gab ihm die Jadeschlange den Rat, auf das Land selbst zu hören. Wenn unsere innere Stimme verstummt, bleibt uns nur noch auf die Stimme dieser Welt zu hören. Dann wird uns bewusst, dass wir doch nicht einsam sind. Denn egal, wo wir uns befinden, diese Stimme ist an allen Orten der Welt gleich. Sie offenbart sich jedem, der sie hören möchte. Und so bildet sie ein unsichtbares Band mit all jenen, die uns ans Herz gewachsen sind. Und wenn wir genau hinhören, dann spüren wir in ihr auch den Puls allen Lebens und die Gewissheit, dass wir eins mit ihr sind und sich alles zum Guten wenden wird, wenn wir nur daran glauben. Mögen die Himmlischen Erhabenen über dich wachen Deine Li Zweiter Brief Mein lieber Kono, ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Heute schreibe ich dir aus Donnerkluft, einem Stützpunkt der Tauren in der Krasarangwildnis. Es ist ziemlich schwül und feucht hier. Fast auf dem ganzen Weg hierher hat es geregnet. Doch lass mich von vorne beginnen. Ich traf Meister Sheng in Morgenblüte. Von hier wollten wir den Spuren von Shaohao weiter folgen. Denn nachdem der Kaiser vom Kun-Lai zurückkam, ging er in seine Heimat, um über die Worte der Jadeschlange zu grübeln. Er sollte das Herz Pandarias finden und das Land würde sein Lehrer sein, hatte sie gesagt. Hier im Jadewald suchte er seinen Freund auf, den Affenkönig. Er traf ihn am Tempel der Jadeschlange und erzählte ihm von der Geschichte. Doch der Affenkönig begriff nicht, in welcher Not der Kaiser sich befand. Die Vier Winde Pandarias wehten kräftig. Vielleicht war es ein Gewitter wie heute. Auf jeden Fall packte eine Windböhe den Affenkönig und blies ihn nach Westen hinfort. Es muss auf dieser Anhöhe hier gewesen sein, wo wir standen, dass der Kaiser wieder alleine mit seinem Schicksal war. Die Jadeschlange hatte ihm nur Rätsel aufgegeben und sein bester Freund hatte ihm nicht geglaubt und war nun sogar fort. Aber vor allem begann er an sich selber zu zweifeln und an seinen Fähigkeiten, dieses Land vor der Zerschlagung zu retten. Seine Zweifel waren so stark, dass sie eine alte Kraft Pandarias erweckten. Das Sha. Und an diesem Ort hier war es das Sha des Zweifels, das versuchte den jungen Kaiser zu verschlingen. Der Legende nach rang Shaohao 7 Tage und 7 Nächte mit der Manifestation seiner Zweifel, doch drohte ihm die Niederlage. Da fiel der Blick des Kaisers auf das Land um ihn herum und ihm fiel ein, was die Jadeschlange ihm gesagt hatte. Er erblickte einen Strauch mit Bambus, welcher von den vier Winden kräftig durchgerüttelt wurde. Der ausgewachsende Bambus stand starr und versuchte dem Wind zu trotzen. Doch der Wind war mächtig und brach ihn. Der junge Bambus allerdings war noch flexibel. Er gab dem Wind nach und überlebte dafür das Unwetter. Shaohao begann zu verstehen. Er hatte versucht seinem Schicksal zu trotzen und das Unausweichliche zu ändern. Als er begriff, dass dies nicht möglich war, begann er zu zweifeln. Shaohao zweifelte also, weil er etwas Unmögliches nicht schaffen konnte und verstand, wie absurd das war. Er war der Kaiser und auch wenn er die Zerschlagung nicht verhindern konnte, so konnte er doch sein Volk durch diesen Sturm führen, damit es ihn überlebte. Als Shaohaos Zweifel gingen, wurde das Sha schwächer und letzten Endes verschwand es. Der junge Kaiser Shaohao hat hier auf dieser Anhöhe seine Zweifel besiegt. Er lernte vom Land. Und wie wir schon feststellten. Pandaria ist immer bei uns und hilft uns, wenn wir in Not sind. Heute kennen wir aber die Lehren unseres Kaisers. Wir wissen, dass das Schicksal hart sein kann, doch dass wir daraus versuchen müssen stets das beste zu machen. Doch fahren wir fort mit unserer Geschichte. Der Kaiser hatte keine Zweifel mehr. Er würde sein Volk führen. Und deshalb würde er nun als erstes den Affenkönig retten, welcher vom Wind davon geblasen wurde. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg, den auch der junge Kaiser beschritten hatte, um den Affenkönig zu finden. Wir durchquerten den Jadewald bis wir das Tal der vier Winde erreichten. Von dort aus gingen wir nach Süden, in die Krasarangwildnis. Doch da der Tag schon weit fortgeschritten war, beschlossen wir eine Rast einzulegen. Zu meinem großen Bedauern muss ich sagen, dass es bei den Tauren kein Bier zu trinken gab. Auch so etwas wie Betten kennt dieses Nomadenvolk nicht. Aber nach dem langen Fußmarsch war ich auch mit einer bunten Decke auf dem Boden zufrieden. Morgen habe ich mir vorgenommen, den Schildkrötenstrand aufzusuchen. Der Legende zufolge hatte hier Liu Lang Pandaria auf Shen-zin Su verlassen und sie waren immer wieder zu diesem Strand zurückgekehrt, bis Liu Lang verstarb. Seither driftet die wandernde Insel ziellos auf den Weltmeeren umher. Ob ich jemals wieder dorthin zurückkehren werde? Möge die Jadeschlange über dich wachen Deine Li Dritter Brief Mein lieber Kono, heute möchte ich dir von der Fortsetzung unserer Reise auf den Spuren von Shaohao berichten. Meister Sheng und ich verließen die Donnerkluft in der Krasarangwildnis und machten uns auf den Weg zum Tempel des roten Kranichs, dem Tempel der Hoffnung. An diesen Ort gelangte Shaohao auf der Suche nach dem Affenkönig, nachdem er seine Zweifel besiegt hatte. Die Legende besagt, dass er hier versehentlich in einen Sumpf stolperte und bei jedem Versuch wieder hinaus zu klettern, sank er tiefer ein. Er sank immer weiter hinab und wurde immer verzweifelter, bis seine Verzweiflung Gestalt annahm. Das Sha der Verzweiflung griff den Kaiser an und beide rangen miteinander. Doch gleichzeitig sank der Kaiser immer weiter hinab. Als der Kaiser in größter Not war, fand ihn der Kranich der Hoffnung. Und dieser verdeutlichte Shaohao, dass es immer Hoffnung gibt, in jeder Situation und zu jeder Zeit. In diesem Augenblick berührten Shaohaos Füße eine Wurzel unter Wasser und statt weiter zu versinken, stand er auf einem festen Untergrund und bahnte sich seinen Weg aus dem Wasser. Im gleichen Augenblick verschwand das Sha, denn es gab keine Verzweiflung mehr beim jungen Kaiser. Hier an diesem Ort verstand er, dass auch wenn die Brennende Legion drohte, gab es für sein Volk Hoffnung. Doch zuerst musste er seinen Freund finden. Deshalb führte sein Weg von hier aus weiter. Weiter bis zur großen Mauer. Und so durchquerten wir die Krasarangwildnis vorbei an den Hütten der Saurok und den verfallenen Ruinen der Mogu. Es war kein ungefährlicher Weg, denn im Wasser und hinter lianenumrankten Bäumen konnten wilde Tiere und hinterlistige Angreifer lauern. Doch wir versuchten allem so gut es ging auszuweichen, bis wir an einen Berghang gelangten, der die Wildnis mit dem Tal der vier Winde verband. Der Dschungel wurde hier von saftig grünen Wiesen abgelöst, auf denen Mushans friedlich grasten. Und im Hintergrund zeichnete sich der Schlangenrücken gegen den blauen Himmel ab. An einem der Wachtürme gewährten uns die Shado-Pan den Aufstieg. Und ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie unbeschreiblich das Gefühl dort oben und die Aussicht über das Land hinter der großen Mauer war. Der Schlangenrücken. Erbaut von tausenden Pandarenhänden unter der Knechtschaft der Mogu, bietet sie Schutz seit Jahrtausenden. Alle hundert Jahre versuchen die Mantis diese Mauer zu stürmen. Hier an der Grenze der Schreckensöde musste auch unser Kaiser sich diesen stellen. Er hatte den Affenkönig hier gefunden. Dieser war in die Ecke gedrängt von zwei hungrigen Mantis. Shaohao wollte ihm helfen, war den ganzen Weg her gekommen. Doch im Angesicht dieses Landes und seiner Bewohner bekam er Angst. Er konnte sich nicht rühren und das Sha der Angst, welches über diese Lande herrschte, hatte ihn fest in seinem Bann. Da kam zufällig der Niuzao, der große schwarze Ochse, vorbei und erkannte die Not in der Situation. Er sprach dem Kaiser Mut zu und machte ihm klar, dass Pandaria ihn nie im Stich lassen würde, egal bei welcher Gefahr. Shaohao musste sich sammeln, doch dann erkannte er, dass im Baum über den Mantis dicke Berntropfen hangen. Shaohao warf sich kurzentschlossen gegen den Baum und der Bern klebte die Mantis auf dem Boden fest. Shaohao und der Affenkönig konnten unverletzt entkommen und der Kaiser begriff, dass er keine Angst haben muss. Angst ist ein ureigenster Instinkt. Eine der natürlichsten Reaktionen. Um seine Angst zu überwinden ist sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung nötig. Deshalb üben wir Pandaren uns stets in Harmonie. Der innere Friede ist sehr wichtig. Wir Lehrensucher reisen oft an unheimliche Orte, um ihnen die Geheimnisse ihrer Geschichte zu entlocken. Dabei ist die Angst ein ständiger Begleiter, der uns herausfordert. Solange es noch Geheimnisse gibt, die unentdeckt sind, habe ich noch viel vor mir. Und meist siegt meine Neugier über die Angst. Nun, unser Kaiser hatte keine Zweifel und keine Angst mehr. Er hatte die Hoffnung die Legion aufhalten zu können. Doch er war überzeugt eine Armee zu brauchen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kun-Lai, dort wo die Mönche für den Schutz Pandarias trainierten. Doch der Schlangenrücken ist sehr lang und der Weg beschwerlich für meinen lebenserfahrenen Begleiter. Und so beschlossen wir hier eine Rast einzulegen und uns zu stärken, bevor wir den Anstieg wagen wollten. So neigt sich unsere Reise langsam dem Ende und ich glaube, dass sie für meinen Begleiter mehr ist als eine Erinnerung an unsere Geschichte. Und ich spüre, dass sie auch mehr für mich zu werden beginnt. Es tun sich so viele Fragen auf über dieses Land und die Zeit vor der Zerschlagung. Wer würde heute in die Fußstapfen des Kaisers Shaohao treten, stünde uns eine erneute Bedrohung durch die Legion bevor? Viele Gedanken kreisen in meinem Geiste und ich spüre, dass ich sie mit jemandem teilen muss. Auf dass wir uns bald wiedersehen mögen, mein Freund. Möge der rote Kranich dich leiten Deine Li Vierter Brief Mein lieber Kono, ich spüre, wie mich diese Reise zu verändern beginnt. Je mehr Schritte ich auf diesem Weg tue, desto mehr Fragen offenbaren sich mir, die mir zuvor niemals in den Sinn gekommen wären. Wir folgten dem Schlangenrücken bis zum Tor der Untergehenden Sonne, wo schon unzählige Schlachten gegen die Mantis geschlagen worden waren und setzten unsere Reise zum Kloster der Shado-Pan fort. Ein erneuter Aufstieg in das schneebedeckte Gebirge stand uns bevor, doch er war nicht gar so beschwerlich wie einst der Weg zum Gipfel des Nimmerlaya. Am Kloster angekommen empfingen uns zwei gewaltige Statuen des weißen Tigers Xuen, dem Schutzpatron der Shado-Pan. So kam auch damals der junge Shaohao hier her und forderte die Shado-Pan auf für ihn gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Die Shado-Pan wurden damals vom Weißen Tiger ausgebildet und er war es auch, der Shaohao diesen Wunsch verweigerte. Der Kaiser war gekränkt und verlieh seiner Aufforderung Nachdruck. Da schlug Xuen etwas vor. Der Kaiser sollte mit einem Stab einen seiner Schüler berühren. Wenn er dass schaffen würde, dann würden die Mönche für den Kaiser in den Kampf ziehen. Der Kaiser nahm den Stab und der Wettkampf begann. Stunden lang jagte Shaohao mit dem Stab die Mönche, welche immer wieder auswichen. Shaohao wurde immer zorniger. Wut stieg in ihm auf und seine Attacken wurden gewaltsamer. Während die Mönche die Ruhe selbst blieben, war es der Kaiser selbst, welcher das Sha der Gewalt, des Zorns und der Wut auf einmal beschwor. Geschockt und regungslos stand Shaohao gleich drei Manifestationen des Sha gegenüber und als diese ihn angriffen, wusste der Kaiser, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war. Die Sha stürmten auf ihn zu und der Kaiser schloss die Augen, ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war das Sha verschwunden und zu seinen Füßen lag ein toter Mönch. Im letzten Augenblick hatte der Mönch sich vor den Kaiser gestellt und ihn unter Einsatz seines Lebens beschützt. Shaohao fühlte sich furchtbar. Seinetwegen hatte ein tapferer Mönch sich geopfert. Xuen schritt an die Seite des Kaisers und sprach zu ihm. "Seht ihr nun, wofür man kämpfen sollte? Kämpft nicht mit Wut. Kämpft nicht mit Zorn. Kämpft nicht mit blinder Gewalt. Der einzige Grund zu kämpfen ist, zu beschützen was ihr ins Herz geschlossen habt." Shaohao war zu Tränen gerührt von dem Opfer des Mönchs. Und er verstand nun, dass er der Legion nicht mit einer Armee entgegentreten wollte. Er wollte sein Volk nicht mit Gewalt verteidigen. Er verfügte, dass die Shado-Pan nie aus einem anderen Grund in den Krieg ziehen durften, als um ihre Heimat zu verteidigen. Dann verließ er das Kloster. Befreit von Zweifeln und Verzweiflung. Befreit von Angst und Wut. Und befreit von Gewalt und Zorn. Noch heute schwören die neuen Shado-Pan den Eid, den Shaohao verfügt hatte. Noch heute kämpfen unsere Krieger nur, wenn es darum geht uns andere zu verteidigen. Das macht die Shado-Pan absolut einzigartig auf der ganzen Welt. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum andere Völker unsere Kampfweise nicht verstehen. Sie ist nicht offensiv. Es geht nicht um den Kampf selbst. Es geht darum, welche Gedanken und Gefühle uns dabei leiten. Und in diesem Moment begriff ich, was die Antwort aller Fragen dieser Reise für mich war: die Erkenntnis, welcher unserer Kaiser erfahren hat, muss auf die ganze Welt überspringen. Zu viele kämpfen um Macht oder aus Rache. Um Einfluss zu gewinnen oder zu sichern. Doch wenn man sie fragt, schwören sie alle dies nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zu tun, doch sie verkennen, dass es im tiefsten ihres Herzens nur Wut und Verzweiflung sind. Im Grunde ist die Welt so wie der junge Kaiser einst war, bevor er seinen Weg angetreten hat. Die Nebel haben uns lange vor dieser Welt verborgen. Doch nun ist es unsere Aufgabe die anderen Völker auf ihrem Weg der Erkenntnis zu leiten. So musste ich an all die vielen Reisen denken, die ich unternommen hatte, um die Geschichte Azeroths zu erfahren und für mein Volk zu sammeln. Doch dabei vergaß ich etwas sehr wichtiges: wir Lehrensucher sammeln nicht nur Geschichten, wir geben auch die Lehren daraus an die nachfolgende Generation weiter, damit sie aus den Fehlern lernen konnte. Und so führt mich Shaohaos Weg Schritt um Schritt auf meinen eigenen zurück. Denn auch ich habe nun verstanden, was mein Ziel ist. Möge der Weiße Tiger dich schützen Li Fünfter Brief Mein lieber Kono, unsere Reise auf den Spuren Shaohaos ist fast zu Ende. Mit etwas Wehmut blicke ich auf den Weg zurück, denn es bedeutet auch die Trennung von einem liebgewordenen Weggefährten. Doch gleichsam freue ich mich auf das, was noch vor mir liegt, denn es verspricht ein neues Abenteuer zu werden. In den letzten Tagen ist mir so einiges bewusst geworden. Gemeinsam sind wir stärker als allein. Ich denke, das ist auch das was der Kaiser hier erkannt hat. Er war nicht allein, um sein Volk vor der drohenden Gefahr zu schützen. Viele Leute stärkten ihm den Rücken. Das Land selber unterstützte ihn bei seinen Bemühungen. Doch eine Lektion fehlte ihm noch. Eine letzte Erkenntnis. Also brachen wir vom Shado-Pan Kloster auf, um die letzte Etappe unserer Reise zu beginnen. Unterwegs dachte ich an all die Weggefährten, die mir auf meinen Reisen begegnet sind und wie unterschiedlich sie doch waren. Ein jeder hat mich auf seine besondere Art und Weise etwas gelehrt. Nach einem ausgiebigen Marsch durch das Kun-Lai-Gebirge erreichten wir schließlich das Tor zum Tal der ewigen Blüten. Wie für den Kaiser vor so langer Zeit, so endete auch unsere Reise mit den nächsten Schritten. Der Kaiser erreichte dieses Tor, geläutert von allen Befangenheiten und das nicht zu früh. Die Zerschlagung hatte begonnen und das Volk hatte hier im Tal Schutz gesucht. Von dieser Treppe aus blickte er auf sein Volk hinab, um seine Erfahrungen mit ihnen zu teilen. Doch das Volk war in Aufruhr. Manche hatten Angst, andere Zweifel, wieder andere waren zornig. Shaohao hatte alle seine schädlichen Gefühle besiegt, doch musste er feststellen, dass sein Volk weiter unter ihnen litt. Durch seine Reise war er ihnen entglitten, ihnen zu weit voraus. Sein Volk brauchte Zeit, Zeit um zu lernen, was er gelernt hatte. Und so beschloss Shaohao, dass es für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit gab, sein Volk zu retten. Er stieg hinauf zur Terrasse des Endlosen Frühlings und versank in eine tiefe Meditation. Durch seinen inneren Frieden und seinen unbändigen Wunsch seine Heimat zu retten, wurde er eins mit dem Land. Sein Körper wurde zu Nebel, welcher das ganze Land einhüllte und sein Geist wachte über sein Volk. Als die Zerschlagung den Rest der Welt hart traf, glitt Pandaria einsam, aber unbeschadet dahin. Der Kaiser hatte seinem Volk Zeit gegeben. Zeit, um beim nächsten Mal bereit zu sein, wenn die Welt bedroht würde. Zeit, um Azeroth eine Stütze zu werden. So endete die Reise von Shaohao. Und so begann unsere Aufgabe, der Welt eine Stütze zu werden und sie zu beschützen, wie der Kaiser uns beschützte. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, warum sich die Nebel ausgerechnet jetzt gelüftet haben. Was für eine Bedrohung ist es, der wir uns nun gewachsen fühlen können? Oder sind wir einfach nur bereit, um wieder in die Welt hinaus zu treten und ihre Geschicke mitzubestimmen? Vielleicht sind wir bereit. Bereit für die anderen Völker das zu sein, was der Kaiser für uns war. Bereit anderen ein Vorbild zu sein. Mit diesen Gedanken stand ich noch lange am Tor und blickte über das heute vom Sha gezeichnete Land. Der Krieg hatte ihm das Zauberhafte genommen, das ich dir so gerne gezeigt hätte. Aber auch wenn das Auge nur Zerstörung sieht, ist da doch noch etwas anderes. Tief verborgen. Ein Geheimnis, das ich noch zu gerne lüften würde, bevor ich der Einladung Meister Shengs folge und ihn nach Silbermond begleite. So wird sich unser Wiedersehen noch etwas hinaus zögern. Aber ich bin sicher, wir werden uns viel zu erzählen haben. Möge die Jadeschlange dich leiten Deine Li Letzter Brief Mein lieber Kono, dein Brief hat mich doch noch erreicht, kurz bevor ich Pandaria verlassen habe. Nach Beendigung unserer Reise auf den Spuren des letzten Kaisers, habe ich versucht dem Geheimnis des Tals der ewigen Blüten auf den Grund zu gehen. Die Entdeckungen, die ich dort machte, haben meinen Blick auf unsere Welt verändert. Alles hat einen Ursprung und alles hat einen tieferen Sinn, den wir in der kurzen Zeit unseres Verweilens auf dieser Welt nur leicht erahnen können. So wie man das Feld hinter den morgendlichen Nebelschwaden nur wage erkennen kann, ohne zu sehen welche Früchte genau darauf wachsen. Was ich hier auf meiner Reise fand, waren keine Antworten. Es waren weitere Fragen. Du hast sicherlich schon von den Titanen gehört, den Schöpfern Azeroths. Einst schufen sie das Tal der ewigen Blüten als Quelle allen Lebens. So schrecklich die Zerstörung des Tals durch das Sha auch war, so hat es doch viele Geheimnisse aus der Frühzeit unserer Geschichte offenbart. Und ich erinnere mich daran, dass die Zwerge ebenfalls nach den Titanen forschen, da auch ihre Geschichte eng damit verbunden ist. Wie gerne würde ich mich mit dir austauschen, welche Erkenntnisse du bereits dazu gesammelt hast. Meine Nachforschungen haben mich leider die Zeit vergessen lassen, so dass ich zu spät Silbermond erreichte. Doch Meister Sheng hinterließ mir einen Abschiedsbrief, der mich sehr berührte und den ich immer im Herzen tragen werde. Er erinnerte mich daran, was das Wichtigste in unserem Leben ist: Freunde. Weggefährten, die nicht nur dafür sorgen, dass eine Reise nicht so einsam ist. Nein, ein jeder, der unseren Weg teilt, und sei es nur eine kurze Strecke, verändert uns und unseren Weg. Sheng lehrte mich, dass Heimat nicht der Ort ist, an dem ich geboren wurde, sondern der Ort, an dem ich mich zu Hause fühle. Für ihn war das die Taverne Wanderers' Ruh. Hier ist er den Weg der Harmonie gegangen. Du fragst, wie alt wir Pandaren werden können? Gemessen an Menschen werden wir wohl sehr alt. Doch kann ich dir nicht sagen, welches der älteste Pandaren ist. Meister Sheng dürfte an die 200 Jahre alt gewesen sein, als er entschied sich mit dem Land zu vereinen. Und auch Liu Lang war über 120 Jahre alt geworden. Aber das ist nicht das, was zählt. Viel bedeutender ist, was wir mit der Zeit anfangen, die wir auf dieser Welt verweilen. Sei es der Weber, der die farbenfrohen Stoffe für unsere Kleidung herstellt, oder der Braumeister, der eine neue Sorte Bier erfindet. Ein jeder hat seine Aufgabe und seinen Platz in dieser Welt. Und so werde auch ich den Wanderstab wieder zur Hand nehmen und mich auf eine neue Reise begeben. Doch diesmal führt sie in meine Heimat: nach Sturmwind. Möge die Jadeschlange dich leiten Deine Li Kategorie:Spielergeschichten